Friendship
by Sharpay
Summary: With seven years since they've last seen each other Sharpay, Ryan, Troy, Gabriella, Taylor and Chad have decided to reunite their friendship. What surprises are in store? And more importantly... will they be able to keep their friendship together? Troypay
1. Chapter 1

* * *

Hello! This is my newest Fanfiction, Friendship... which is again, High School Musical. This story will most likely end up being Troypay... and Ryella as well. Chad and Taylor, however, will not be a couple in here. :(

Anyways... on with the important stuff like... the plot/summary, Pairings, Disclaimer and all that stuff that most people don't bother reading. xD Heh.

**Plot/Summary: **Friendship is a powerful thing. With seven years since they've last seen eachother Sharpay, Ryan, Troy, Gabriella, Taylor and Chad have decided to reunite their friendship. What surprises are in store? And most importantly... will they be able to keep their friendship together?

**Pairings: **Probably Troypay, Ryella, Chad/OC and Taylor/OC

**Disclaimer: **The plot and made-ups are mind. Nothing more... nothing less. Everything else, sadly, belongs to Disney.

**Other: **Rating may later change due to slightly bad language and possible use of alcohol. Also, I'd like to note that as of November 9, 2008 I have reposted chapters one and two with new edits. Enjoy.

And... for those of you whom haven't read my other stories... they are all High School Musical -5 Troypays. You might want to check them out. :)

Now for the story.

* * *

_It was raining. No, it was_ pouring_... which was rather odd for July 12th in Albuquerque, New Mexico. But maybe it suited the day all together._

_A group of six teenagers were gathered on the floor of Lava Springs Country Club's ballroom, waiting out the rain. This was their last day together before they all started to part for colleges all around the Country. _

_Sharpay Evans was going to New York University to work on her dream of being a Broadway Star. _

_Taylor Mckessie was going to Stanford to study in the Medicine category. Though she was planning on being a scientist throughout high school, at last minute she changed her mind_

_As for Troy Bolton, he was staying put in Albuquerque... playing big time basketball at the University of Albuquerque thanks to Sharpay's and Ryan's dad. He couldn't really be much happier with his placement considering it wasn't all that far from home and they had a great basketball program._

_Ryan Evans was going to Arizona for the Herberger College of the Arts. He was mainly going there for dancing... but also for some drama related things like singing, acting and directing._

_Which left Chad Danforth and Gabriella Montez. Gabriella Montez was heading off to Boston University to study Science, Mathematics and Chemistry. Just like everyone had thought, Gabriella was aiming to become a scientist... which, everyone was sure she'd have no problem doing._

_Chad Danforth, on the other hand, was going to Ohio State since his dad had gone there and wanted Chad to do the same. Chad would have preferred to go to Albuquerque University with Troy but he didn't dare argue with his dad. Besides, he was sure Ohio had basketball, too._

_Thus, the six teenagers were sitting on the floor of Lava Springs Country club eating candy and talking. Gabriella's mother was due in an hour and then shortly after Taylor's, Chad's and Troy's parents. Ryan and Sharpay were the only ones who'd stay put since they owned Lava Springs... and that was only until tomorrow when Sharpay's flight left._

_"...yeah, that was my least favorite class to. It shouldn't be mandatory to take-" Troy was saying in agreement with Chad. Sharpay -who hadn't really been listening to the conversation... just thinking about the future interrupted._

_"I think we need to keep in touch. I mean, it took so long to build this friendship we can't let it-" Sharpay was saying_. _The others looked at her with confusion... even Ryan. What was the blond talking about?_

_"What do you mean, Shar?" Ryan asked, interrupting his sister._

_The blond girl rolled her eyes. "Come on, guys. I mean we worked _so hard _to build this friendship up. We just _can't _let it fall through the cracks. Promise me we won't... please?"_

_"Since when did this start mattering so much-" Chad had started, but then seeing the glare Taylor was giving him, he stopped talking. "I mean... I had no idea it mattered so much to you, Sharpay."_

_Gabriella thought for a few seconds then suddenly nodded. "Sharpay is right. We can't let our friendship end..." She trailed off. "We just can't."_

_"Yeah..." Troy nodded in agreement. "But how are we supposed to keep in touch if we're at all different sides of the country? Letters-"_

_"I don't write letters." Sharpay interrupted. "So that's a no." Ryan nodded in agreement._

_"Cell ph-" Taylor started to suggest, but Gabriella shook her head._

_"Sorry... my mother is keeping my cell when I leave. Cell phones are very distracting and that's the last thing I need at college... distractions." Gabriella explained. "Sorry." She added again._

_"Oh! I got it! Emails or IMs." Sharpay suggested with a smile. "It's per-"_

_"Not going to happen." Chad interrupted. The others turned and looked at him, waiting for his explanation. "My laptop is broke and there's no computer at the dorms. Plus, I don't have enough cash for that. My bad."_

_Sharpay groaned. "Then how are we going to keep our friendship together? I refuse to let it fall apart."_

_"Sharpay, relax." Taylor shook her head. "There's a simple explanation..."_

_"What?" Troy, Gabriella, Chad, Sharpay, and Ryan all asked at once. All five turned to look at Taylor who smiled._

_"A reunion."_

_"You mean high school reunion?" Ryan asked, raising an eyebrow. "I don't see how that's going to help-"_

_"No, silly." Taylor shook her head. "I mean, we pick a date, a place, and a time and then say five to seven years from now we all meet up there."_

_"Seven years?" Sharpay raised an eyebrow. "Why so long?"_

_"We can see each other over the summers... but just incase one of us can't come over the summers... we've got this date to rely on. And no one can back out under any circumstances." Taylor replied, as if it was so simple. "What do you say?"_

_"I don't know..." Sharpay stated. "It sounds kind of... unlikely to happen. Why seven years?"_

_"Because we'll all be done -hopefully- with college by then and have had time to settle into our future." Taylor explained. "So there will be no interruptions."_

_"Fine... I suppose count me in." Sharpay said with a small nod._

_"You suppose? You wanted to do it to begin with." Chad rolled his eyes. "Count me in, Tay."_

_"Me too." Ryan added with a nod. "If Shar's in, I'm in."_

_"I guess we don't have much to lose..." Gabriella stated with a slight shrug. "Alright, I'll do it."_

_"And you know I will." Troy nodded._

_"So it's a deal." Taylor agreed with a smile. "Great! So how about July 12th... um... seven years from now?"_

_The others slowly thought it over and then nodded. Sharpay added in, "And at 11 Am... Lava Springs country club's dining room."_

_"I suppose so..." The others nodded._

_"Then it's a plan!" Taylor and Sharpay both smiled in delight and soon the others were too. Their moment of happiness didn't last long though... since Gabriella's mother showed up nearly ten minutes later._

_It was the start of their first step to the rest of their lives. And, though they didn't realize it at the time… it was the last time any of them would see each other the same._

* * *

The memory kept running through the twenty-six year old girl's head as she pulled her silver BMW convertible into a parking spot at Lava Springs Country Club. Switching off the motor she pulled out her compact mirror to make sure everything was how it was supposed to be. Looking into the mirror the girl noticed her newly dyed dark brown hair was still perfectly curled and lying on her shoulders just how she had had her stylist do it and her large white rhinestoned sunglasses were in place as well... hiding her dark brown eyes. She also noticed that her teal mini dress and glittery denim jeans were intact. So, with a small sigh... debating on rather or not to turn back, the girl opened her door and stepped out of the convertible.

Walking around to the back down of her car, she pulled it open and unbuckled the car seat of a five-year-old girl. The girl's bright blond hair was in a high pony tale and she wore a small light blue dress. The brunette pulled her out of the car and then glanced to the seat next to her. A small Yorkie pup was sitting there wagging his tail. Pulling the dog out as well, the brunette set him on the ground next to the little girl and handed her the leash. She then closed the door, grabbed the little girl's hand, and started to walk.

"Mommy?" the little girl asked as they walked toward Lava Spring's entrance. The little dog was happily trotting along beside them.

The brunette glanced down at the little girl. "Yes?"

"Why are we here again? I thought you said we were going to see uncle Ryan... this is Grandpa and Grandma's place." The little girl replied.

"We're meeting uncle Ryan here, okay?" The brunette asked, with a small smile.

The little girl nodded, "Okay mommy!" Then the two continued on inside the large building. The mother not quite too sure what to expect and the little girl ready to see her uncle Ryan.

* * *

Not long after the little girl and her mother had walked into the building, a green minivan pulled into the parking lot and out stepped another brunette girl. She was also about twenty-six and was a rather skinny girl. She wore a pink and white flowered dress and her natural brown hair was in a high ponytail.

She closed the driver's door of her minivan and walked around to the side door. Sliding it open, she smiled at the little boy and girl sitting in the back seat. Both children were her cousin's children... but her cousin was going out of country and couldn't take her children with her... and her cousin's husband? Who knew where he was. So the girl had taken in the two children and treated them like she would her own if she had any until her cousin was to come back in a couple months.

"Mirabelle, Jake, you guys ready for some fun?" The brunette asked with another smile. She unbuckled first the little boy and then the little girl, helping both out of the van.

The little boy was about seven years old. He had light brown hair and green eyes. He wore a pair of denim shorts and a light blue t-shirt with Spongebob on the front.

The little girl was about five years old. She had long curly light brown hair and green eyes. The little girl wore a pink dress with Strawberry Shortcake on the front. Her long brown hair was in two braids... one on each side of her head.

"Yeah!" Both the little boy and girl exclaimed. The little boy then added, "Come on, Aunt Gabi!"

"Alright, alright." The older woman smiled. She grabbed one of each of the children's hands and walked towards the doors of Lava Springs... not too sure as to what to expect.

* * *

"Everybody out. Seriously." A bushy haired man, about twenty-six years old, was standing in front of a dark green truck pointing toward Lava Springs. He sounded rather annoyed as he added, "Now."

"Chad, patience." A woman standing behind the bushy haired man whispered. She was holding a little girl -who looked to be about three- and watching the man cautiously. "Please... Liza just fell asleep."

The bushy haired man sighed, turning to face the woman. "Then get your son out of the truck, Rachelle." He whispered. Then, noticing the look on her face he added. "This is really important to me... please?"

"Then you take Liza." The woman, Rachelle, replied. The bushy haired man slowly nodded and reached over, taking the little girl gently away from her mother. Rachelle then reached into the truck and pulled out a little boy who was no older than five. After closing the truck door she turned to her husband. "Now we can go, Chad."

"Thanks." With a dismissive nod, Chad -the bushy haired man- quickly started walking toward Lava Springs. Rachelle rolled her eyes and then followed more slowly.

Today, Chad was wearing his hair in its natural and usual bushy state. He had on a denim jacket with 'Texas' scribbled across the back in red lettering. A simple black shirt and some blue jeans were upon his body and he wore a confident look upon his face.

Rachelle wore a dark blue dress. Her long dark brown hair had been pulled into a bun. Her white high heels were making soft noises on the pavement as she walked quickly after her husband. He got so determined about some things, Rachelle wasn't always sure what to expect. But, regardless, she was sure today would be full of surprises.

"Good Morning, Mr. Evans. What can we do for you today?"

"Hey, Karrie... I'm meeting up with my sister, Sharpay, and some old friends... so can you make sure the east part of our dining room is empty today except for us." A tall blond boy, about twenty-six years old stood at the front counter of Lava Springs Country Club. He wore a dark blue newsboy cap, a white and blue striped button up shirt and some dress pants.

"Sure thing, Mr. Evans. May I ask for the names of the group of people you are meeting with so that I can monitor who goes in?" Karrie -the woman at the front desk of Lava Springs- asked with a smile.

"Well... these were the names they went by in high school." The man stated. "Or at least, what I called them."

"That's fine, Mr. Evans."

"Alright." The man paused to think. "Well, there's myself -Ryan Evans-, my sister -Sharpay Evans- and my niece -Anya Evans." He paused to let Karrie write down what he had stated so far. "Then there's Chad Danforth and his family... Gabi Montez and her family..." He paused once again to think as Karrie scribbled down the names. "Um... Troy Bolton and his family and... Taylor McKessie and her family. That's everyone."

Karrie nodded as she scribbled down the last two names. "Alright, I watch for them Mr. Evans. Thanks."

Ryan, the man, was turning to walk away when from the corner of his eyes he spotted the doors to Lava Springs being pushed open and a short brunette woman, a Yorkie and a little blond girl walk in, whom he instantly realized was his niece and sister. It was Showtime.

* * *

**An:**

Well... there's the first chapter. I have two more characters to bring in... anyone know who they are? Also, I've gotten the spelling errors taken care of. Be sure to read the newly-improved chapter two! And please review! The more reviews, the sooner I update... and I love to hear from ya'all. ;)

Pairings are completely decided yet... but it's either going to be:

Troypay, Ryella, Taylor/OC & Chad/OC

or

Sharpay/OC, Ryan/OC, Troyella, Taylor/OC & Chad/OC

Let me know which you'd like it to be. Thanks tons. :)


	2. Chapter 2

__

Hey there. :) This chapter is deticated to all the fabulous reviewers of the last chapter. ;) Thank you.

**Plot/Summary:** Friendship is a powerful thing. With seven years since they've last seen eachother Sharpay, Ryan, Troy, Gabriella, Taylor and Chad have decided to reunite their friendship. What surprises are in store? And most importantly... will they be able to keep their friendship together?

**Pairings:** Troypay, Ryella, Chad/OC and Taylor/OC

**Disclaimer:** The plot and made-ups are mind. Nothing more... nothing less. Everything else, sadly, belongs to Disney.

**Other:** Rating may later change due to slightly bad language and possible use of alcohol. Also, I'd like to note that as of November 9, 2008 I have reposted chapters one and two with new edits. Enjoy.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter 2**_

_Ryan, the man, was turning to walk away when from the corner of his eyes he spotted the doors to Lava Springs being pushed open. A short brunette woman, a Yorkie, and a little blond girl walk in; whom he instantly realized was his niece and sister. It was show time._

"Sharpay!" Before he even really realized what he was doing, Ryan let the word escape his mouth. He watched as several people who were standing around the lobby looked up at the name Sharpay... probably due to her being one of the owners of Lava Springs, or maybe due to the fact that the girl was finally beginning to get known. The brunette woman, whose attention he was trying to get, didn't look away from the little girl next to her, though. "Sharpay!"

This time, the little blond girl with the Yorkie looked up. Spotting Ryan, her face instantly was filled with joy. "Uncle Ryan!" She gasped. Dropping the leash of the Yorkie, the little girl ran across the lobby as fast as her small legs could take her.

"Anya, how's my favorite little girl?" Ryan couldn't help but to smile as he bent over and picked up the child. He kissed her cheek before letting his eyes shift to his sister. She was now holding the Yorkie's leash and staring back at Ryan with out much expression. After a few seconds, she slowly started to make her way toward Ryan and Anya.

Ryan shifted his weight from one foot to another as he waited for his sister to reach him and Anya. When she finally did, he offered a small smile. "Hey, Sharpay."

"Hey, Ryan." His sister, Sharpay, gave a dismissive nod... not paying him much attention. Her mind seemed to be elsewhere as she glanced around the lobby. When she didn't say anything else, Ryan sighed... knowing that he'd have to be the one to start the topic.

"So..."

Or not. Sharpay didn't even seem to hear him as she turned her attention back to Ryan. Narrowing her eyes, she interrupted whatever it was that he was going to say. "Where are they?"

"Excuse me?" Ryan raised an eyebrow, pretending not to know whom his sister was talking about. He set down Anya, before continuing. "Where is _who_? If you're talking about that lifeguard you like than I-"

"I'm not talking about that lifeguard!" Sharpay quietly snapped, watching as Anya skipped over to a candy bowl on a nearby coffee table. When she was sure Anya couldn't hear her any more she added, "I know you know whom I'm talking about! Now where are _they_?"

"You mean our frie-"

"Yes. Who else would I mean? Now where are they?" Sharpay once again interrupted Ryan. Ryan rolled his eyes and sighed before replying.

"I don't know. And I'd really appreciate it if you'd quit interrupting me."

"Right... sorry." Sharpay muttered, rolling her eyes. She bit her lip, glancing at the floor. "But you know how _aggravating_ this is for me. This was my stupid idea and I haven't been able to stop thinking about it for weeks! As soon as I realized it was officially July... I couldn't sleep, I couldn't think, I couldn't do anything without thinking about that stupid day!"

"I know." Ryan nodded, sympathetically. "You've been telling me this since July started. Don't worry, Shar... everything will be alright."

"But what if they forgot?" Sharpay asked, still not seeming very sure. "What if they really you know, didn't care about us... and decided not to show up? What if-"

"Sharpay." Ryan spoke rather loudly. Sharpay immediately looked up from the floor and quit rambling. "It's all going to be okay..." Ryan pulled his sister into a hug. After a couple of seconds, she slowly returned it. "I'm sure they'll be here any time."

"Alright..." Sharpay sighed, pulling back from her brother after a couple of seconds. She shifted the leash of the Yorkie to her other hand as she glanced over at Anya. Anya was currently rambling on to a woman and a man that she didn't recognize and stuffing her pocket with the candies from one of the candy bowls. Ryan had followed Sharpay's gaze over to Anya as well... and instantly, he knew what Sharpay was thinking. "I'd better-"

"No, Shar." Ryan shook his head, causing Sharpay to turn and look at him. "I mean... you've been through a lot. Head on into the dining room. I'll get Anya and tell Karrie you're here... alright?"

"Okay." Sharpay meekly nodded and then turned to leave. Ryan started over to Anya but stopped as he heard a faint. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." He smiled and then continued on to Anya. _'Hopefully'_, he thought, _'the other's will show up soon'_.

* * *

"You sure that this is-"

"Yes, and before you ask again... I'm positive." A twenty-six... nearly twenty-seven year old woman and her fiancé were sitting in the lobby of Lava Springs Country Club hovering over a map. They had checked in to Lava Springs the night before and were now debating over rather or not they had arrived at the correct place. While neither of them were one hundred percent sure, the woman was hardly ever wrong. So her fiancé had just decided to go with it... after all, what did he have to lose?

"Alright so then where is this Sharon or Ronald Élan you were talking about? The ones who own this place?" The fiancé, a tall black boy with short brown hair and dark brown eyes asked. He glanced around the lobby as if looking for the friends of his fiancée... not he knew what they looked like. Nor did she, since it had been seven years to this day.

"I told you, Terr, its _Sharpay and_ _Ryan Evans_ not _Sharon and Ronald Élan._" The woman sighed, brushing a stray piece of her dark brown hair away from her face.

"Alright then where is this _Sharpay and Ryan Evans, _Tay?" Terrance, the man, asked with an arched eyebrow. "Or how about Gabi, that Troy guy or um... Danforth? Where are they?"

"Patience." The woman, Taylor, muttered with a sigh. "They'll be here, I know it. Just give them some time."

"Right..." Terrance sighed as he leaned back against the wall and let the map fall on his lap, since Taylor was positive that this was where they needed to be. Glancing around the lobby, nothing really caught his eye... except for the little blond girl who was now skipping over toward them, as if she knew them. '_Who the heck is that?'_

The little girl seemed to have caught the woman's eyes too as she watched her get closer. Both Terrance and Taylor continued to watch as the little girl stopped next to them, at the coffee table, where she began to stuff her pocket with candy from the bowl.

"Do you want some?" The voice seemed to take them by surprise as they suddenly realized that the little girl was looking at them, a large smile on her face. She had a hand extended out to them, with a bunch of candy in it.

"No thank you, sweetheart." Taylor stated, giving her a soft smile.

"You sure? It's really good! Mommy says I shouldn't eat so much candy because of... well, it was something about health or teeth or weight or something like that! But it's really good. And my mommy is talking to Uncle Ryan right now so she'll never know." The little girl shrugged as she went back to stuffing her pocket with candy.

"Uncle Ryan?" Taylor repeated, raising an eyebrow._ 'It couldn't be...'_

"Yes, Uncle Ryan! He's the bestest guy in the whole wide world!" The little girl smiled proudly. Noticing that Taylor wasn't smiling, she cocked her head to the side. "Do you not like Uncle Ryan or something? You don't seem happy about him."

"No, no, no... That's not it at all." Taylor quickly shook her head. She paused as she glanced around the lobby. _'Which one of these people could possibly be Ryan? Or Sharpay... since Ryan's only sibling was Sharpay... which would make this little girl Sharpay's daughter! If we've got the right Ryan, that is...' _

"Then what is it? You still seemed... surprised about Uncle Ryan being the bestest guy in the whole wide world!" The little girl folded her arms over her chest, still looking up at Taylor with a confused expression. "What's so wrong about Uncle Ryan?" She demanded.

"Nothing, dear." Taylor shook her head, leaning down to be face to face with the little girl. It was only then that she realized how much the little girl resembled Sharpay. She _had_ to be the girl's daughter… or a relative, at the very least. "What's your name?"

"Anyastasia Mari Evans." The little girl smiled proudly. "But you can call me Anya!"

_'Evans! That's the last name of Ryan and Sharpay!' _Taylor grinned as she realized this. "That's a pretty name, Anya. I'm Taylor and this..." She pointed over her shoulder to Terrance, who was now half asleep, "Is my Fiancé, Terrance. Now tell me... is your mommy or Uncle Ryan around?"

"Yes." Anya nodded; she dropped the candy in her hand on the floor and pointed toward the entrance to the east hallway. Two people, a man and a woman from what Taylor could tell, stood next to the door. The woman had the leash to a small dog -a Yorkie- in her hand. She watched as the woman switched the leash to her other hand and leaned in to hug the man. "That's my mommy, Uncle Ryan and Mochie!"

"Really? That's great." Taylor smiled once more, still watching the two people nearby the hallway. After a second, she watched them stop hugging, say a couple more words and then the woman walked off down the east hallway. The man, on the other hand, came walking toward them.

"Yeah!" Anya grinned. "It's super-dee-doper-dee great!" She stopped talking and glanced up as the man arrived next to them. "Uncle Ryan! Uncle Ryan! Guess what!"

"Yes, Anya?" The man knelt down next to Anya, with an arched eyebrow. As he did this, Taylor got a slight glimpse of his face… he looked almost familiar… but she wasn't about to point this out, not yet.

"I just met these nice people! This is Taylor and her flea-on-say, Terry!" Anya said, with a large grin as she pointed to Taylor and Terrance. "Isn't it great?"

"It's _Terrance_." Terrance mumbled, as he looked over to the man and Anya for the first time. Taylor elbowed Terrance in the side, as if to give him a warning to shut up. "Or Terry is alright too… I guess." He quickly added.

The man glanced up at Taylor and Terrance for a second and then extended a hand. "Hello. I'm Ryan Evans, one of the owners of Lava Springs. I'm guessing you've met my niece, Anya? I apologize if she um… caused any trouble."

"I'm Taylor," Taylor introduced herself for a second, almost not believing her ears. She wondered if Ryan would recognize her, or if she'd have to state her last name as well. Terrance reached out and shook Ryan's hand. "And no… she was no trouble at all. Honest."

"And I'm Terrance… or Terry, as Anya calls me. I'm Taylor's _fiancé_." Terrance added. He glanced at Anya as he said 'fiancé'. "It's nice to meet you, Mr. Evans."

"Please, call me Ryan… I've never been much for um… formal titles." Ryan chuckled as he stood up. He bent over to grab Anya, but then stopped as he felt her pocket full of candy. "Anya… did you stuff your pocket full of candy… again?"

"No…" Anya put on an innocent smile. "Of course not, Uncle Ryan! Let's not be silly."

"Anya." Ryan sighed, shaking his head as he reached into her pocket. He pulled out a small handful of candy and then raised an eyebrow. "If you didn't do it than what do you call this?"

"Candy." Anya shrugged, still giving him that same innocent smile. "What else?"

"And what did your mother tell you about stuffing your pockets with candy?" Ryan asked, with a small sigh. He began putting the candy back into its bowl as he waited for Anya to respond.

"She told me not to because of my… um… teeth or something." Anya replied. She paused, attempting to grab back her candy. "But what mommy doesn't know, doesn't matter."

"Anya." Ryan repeated with a sigh. He gently grabbed her wrist as he put the rest of the candy back… only leaving Anya with a piece of two. He then picked Anya up and turned to Taylor and Terrance who were still watching them. "Well… I don't mean to run… but my sister and I are meeting up with some old friends any time now, so I really must go. If you're ever in the area again, feel free to stop by. It was a pleasure to meet you." Ryan gave them once last smile before turning and starting to walk towards the east hallway.

Taylor quickly stood up. She grabbed Terrance's arm and quickly walked after Ryan and Anya. "Where are we-"

"Ryan!" Taylor shouted, interrupting Terrance's sentence. Ryan turned around at the sound of his name, raising an eyebrow at Taylor. Anya cocked her head to the side as well. Taylor didn't speak until she caught up with them. "Those friends… I'm one of them."

Taylor bit her lip as she watched Ryan just look her up and down for a second or two. Just when she thought he wouldn't respond, a large grin crept onto his face. "Taylor… it _is_ you."

Taylor nodded, with a smile as she let go of Terrance's arm. "Yes, it's me." She reached over and gave Ryan a hug. After they had pulled back they just looked at each other… taking in everything that had changed.

"Well I guess we should um… head on to Sharpay. She's still rather impatient when it comes to stuff like this." Ryan stated after a few seconds of silence. He smiled once more as Anya leaned over towards his ear.

"You know them?!" She whispered, in a quiet astonished voice. Anya began to squirm around. "Let me down, Uncle Ryan! I've gotta go tell mommy!" Her voice rose just a bit as she squirmed around in Ryan's arm.

Ryan just tightened his grip and shook his head. "Anya, patience… please." He said, before turning to Taylor and Terrance. "Let's… go ahead and go… If that's okay with you guys?"

"Yeah, it's cool." Taylor smiled at her old friend. She glanced at Anya who was still squirming in Ryan's arms. "Do you want me to take her off your hands?"

"No, no, it's alright." Ryan smiled at Taylor and then turned. He started off down the hallway toward the dining room with Taylor and Terrance following him. Ryan was sure Sharpay would be surprised… rather or not it would be in a good way? He didn't know. Guess he'd have to find out.

* * *

"Welcome to the dining hall, Miss Evans. Did you have anything special in mind for today?" As Sharpay strolled into the dining room the greeter greeted her with a large smile.

"Um… yes, actually, I did." Sharpay forced up a small smile and tried to compose herself. Glancing around the dining room nothing seemed out of the ordinary… so far. "I –Ryan, actually made reservations for us and some old friends. Do you guys have a table ready, yet?" She glanced back to the greeter, hoping that he did. Otherwise she'd be forced to sit on a bench next to the wall while they got a table ready.

The greeter looked surprised as Sharpay explained what was going up. "Um… actually, I never got that memo… did Mr. Evans leave the request up front?" Sharpay nodded and the greeter sighed. "Very well then, I'll get the tables ready. Please take a seat, Miss Evans, and I apologize for the inconveniences." The greeter forced a smile and then disappeared from his podium into a side room for employees.

Sharpay rolled her eyes and walked over to the bench. She slumped down into it and tied her daughter's dog's leash to the bench's arm. She then crossed her arms over her chest. This was the last thing she needed on a day like today –time to think.

Before Sharpay had much of a chance to think, though, a taller brunette man about her age came walking down the hallway. He walked up to the podium. When he seen no one was there he glanced around and spotted the benches. Slowly, he walked over to the bench and sat down next to Sharpay. "Excuse me, Miss…"

"Yeah?" Sharpay glanced over at him, letting her arms fall to her sides. Something about this man looked… familiar. Almost as if she had known him or met him once before.

"Do you know where the man working at the podium went? I'm here to meet some old friends and the woman at the front desk told me that Mr. and Miss Evans had already been there saying for us to meet at the dining hall. Is this the right location?" The man spoke quietly as if he was afraid that if he spoke too loud something would happen. Sharpay couldn't help but to notice how…nervous the man seemed.

"First off, this _is_ the dining hall. Second of all, the greeter went to fill my request since I own this place. And finally…" Sharpay paused, taking in a deep breath. "Did you say you were here to meet up with some old friends?"

The man looked hesitant at first… but then as he heard Sharpay say she 'owned this place' he almost started to look… relieved. "Yes, I did…. Um… five old friends, actually, from high school."

Sharpay's heart nearly skipped a beat as she heard this. She glanced the man up and down taking in everything about him. Those beautiful blue eyes, shaggy brown hair, the worn red t-shirt, jeans, and denim jacket he was wearing… everything. Finally, just when the man didn't think she'd reply, she did. "You're… Bolton. Am I correct?"

"Well, actually, I prefer Troy." A rather confused look came onto the man's face. He knew that he knew the woman from somewhere… but where? The woman whose name came to mind wasn't a woman with brown hair –she had, had a very pretty light blond head of hair. But… that had been seven years ago; he supposed there was a small possibility she could've changed it… but why? "Do I… know you?"

Sharpay rolled her dark brown eyes and gave a small shrug. A challenging look came onto her face –a look that couldn't be replaced for anyone else's. "I don't know, _do you_?" Pausing, her eyes glanced back to the podium and then back to the man. This was definitely Troy Bolton. But, rather or not he would recognize her? Well, she decided to play some mind games with him. "Who do you think I am, _Troy_?" A challenging look came into her eyes as she asked this. Troy seemed to hesitate.

That look. It couldn't have been mistaken for anyone else's in the world. It was a look that, if given under the right circumstances, would haunt you for the next week. It was a look that only one person on Earth could muster… and that one person? "You're Sharpay Evans."

The challenging look was soon replaced with a soft smirk, and the only words escaping the brunette woman's lips were very simple. "The one and the only."

* * *

**AN:**

Alrighty, so that was pretty long. I hope you liked it, however. :) The pairings will be Ryella and Troypay for sure. Also, I updated this chapter and chapter one, in case you didn't yet notice. xD Enjoy!

Now, please do your think and review!


	3. Chapter 3

**Plot/Summary:** Friendship is a powerful thing. With seven years since they've last seen eachother Sharpay, Ryan, Troy, Gabriella, Taylor and Chad have decided to reunite their friendship. What surprises are in store? And most importantly... will they be able to keep their friendship together?

**Pairings:** Troypay, Ryella, Chad/OC and Taylor/OC

**Disclaimer: **The plot and made-ups are mind. Nothing more... nothing less. Everything else, sadly, belongs to Disney.

**Other:** Rating may later change due to slightly bad language and possible use of alcohol. Also, I'd like to note that as of November 9, 2008 I have reposted chapters one and two with new edits. Enjoy.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3**

_"Mirabelle, Jake, you guys ready for some fun?" The brunette asked with another smile. She unbuckled first the little boy and then the little girl, helping both out of the van._

_The little boy was about seven years old. He had light brown hair and green eyes. He wore a pair of denim shorts and a light blue t-shirt with Spongebob on the front._

_The little girl was about five years old. She had long curly light brown hair and green eyes. The little girl wore a pink dress with Strawberry Shortcake on the front. Her long brown hair was in two braids... one on each side of her head._

_"Yeah!" Both the little boy and girl exclaimed. The little boy then added, "Come on, Aunt Gabi!"_

_"Alright, alright." The older woman smiled. She grabbed one of each of the children's hands and walked towards the doors of Lava Springs... not too sure as to what to expect._

* * *

Lava Springs truly hadn't changed all that much. Not really at all, infact. As the brunette woman pushed open the doors and made her way towards the front desk, she'd glanced around at the lobby. The only thing that had changed was the pictures on the walls and the trophy cabinet. Even they truly hadn't changed that much.

The trophy cabinet had expanded and now contained even more trophies than it had nearly seven years ago. As for the pictures? The woman could recall that last time they were of the Evans' family –a family of blonds- and, of course, their Yorkie Dog. Now, however, the pictures were of a slender brunette, a little blond girl, an older blond boy… and two people who looked to be in their late fifties. None of the pictures were the same as she remembered them to be.

Everything tends to change, though. She'd known this for a fact. So instead of staring at the pictures as if she didn't know this, she made her way up to the front desk. A bubbly receptionist greeted her and the two children as soon as they arrived. "Welcome to Lava Springs! My name is Karrie. Do you have a reservation or what can I do for you today?"

"Uhm… hello. My name is Gabriella Montez… and I was wondering if you could tell me where the dining room is located? I'm meeting up with some old friends from High School." The woman explained, slowly. She knew it probably sounded ridiculous to the girl, but she didn't really care. She was nervous enough without having to worry about what the stranger thought of her.

"Oh, of course! Mr. Evans mentioned you." The bubbly receptionist, Karrie as she had introduced herself, exclaimed. Gabriella, the other woman, was slightly surprised and yet relieved at the same time. So someone _hadn't_ forgotten! There was still hope.

With a soft smile, Gabriella meekly nodded. Karrie continued on as she ran her finger down a large notepad. "Here it is! Go straight down the east hallway. The dining room is on the left; you can't miss it. I believe Miss Evans, Mr. Evans, Miss Anya, and a few others are there already. Don't hesitate to ask if you need help." With a large all-too-happy smile, Karrie quickly explained this. Gabriella nodded and than turned to the kids.

"Are you two ready?" With a chorus of 'Yeahs!' Gabriella smiled once more at Karrie, thanked her, and then started off down the East Hallway with the two kids. She couldn't help but to wonder if she'd recognize her friends. And, who was 'Miss Anya? But, she was sure to find out soon. Too soon, it seemed.

"_Da-ad_! I don't want to hang out with a bunch of old boring people! I want to go eat ice cream… and watch Spongebob. Or play basketball… or-"

"Darren. Please, just be quiet for like… ten seconds." Interrupting his little boy, Chad sighed inwardly as the family of four approached the front doors of Lava Springs. Darren was too much like Chad had been when he was little. And Chad was regretting not dropping both him and his little girl off at their grandparents' house for the day. What had he been thinking? "I know you don't want to be here… but this is important to me."

Approaching the front counter, Chad was relieved as his wife finally got the little boy to quiet himself down. Thankfully, the little girl in Chad's arms was still asleep. So, he made it a point to speak quietly as he reached the front counter.

* * *

"Hi there! Welcome to-"

The bubbly receptionist was all but quiet. Chad couldn't help but to glare at the woman as he cut her off in mid-sentence. "Yeah, yeah. I know where I'm at… I practically lived here when I was a senior. But, I was wondering if anyone showed up talking about a meeting thing with some old friends? And, before you ask… my name is Chad Danforth."

The receptionist just starred at the man for a few brief seconds, before rolling her eyes. With out even looking down at her papers, she pointed to the nearby hall. "Go straight down the hallway and swing a_ left_. Make sure you give your 'friends' a hello for me, will you?" The woman was quick to answer the man, hoping he was just leave. God, how she hated rude people.

"Great." Chad was quick to head down the hall, not wasting any time. His wife muttered a faint 'sorry' and then followed with their little boy. Oh, how she hoped Chad had gotten the right date.

"Mr. Evans! Oh, thank goodness, I've been searching for you and your sister nearly all morning." Ryan had barely managed to check himself, his sister, and Taylor in with Karrie when a rather winded girl rushed from the west hallway. With clear desperation in her voice, she looked between Ryan and his small posse, wondering if she'd be rude to continue.

"Is something wrong, Stacie?" Ryan hesitated briefly as he gave an apologetic look at Taylor and her fiancée. Stacie was the one in charge of organizing the events at Lava Springs. Tomorrow they were supposed to be holding the annual 'Summer Splash', which, in short, was a poolside party. So the woman had been altra stressed lately.

"Well, actually… yes." Stacie hesitated once more. Her eyes now shifted to Anya, to who she knew was Sharpay's daughter. Then, they shifted to Taylor and Terrance. She wasn't sure she should speak of the business in front of the guests. "Can I see you in the conference room? Your parents told me to confront you and your sister about it. But, Miss Evans isn't around…"

"Just one second, Stacie. I'll meet you in the conference room by the kitchen." Ryan dismissed the girl, who was quick to agree. Then, he turned to Taylor and Terrance. "Erm… sorry about that. But, I'm going to have to excuse myself, if you don't mind? Tell Shar I'll meet up with you guys in a bit. Stacie really needs me… do you know where to go?"

Terrance looked to Taylor, who was nodding. "Of course, Ryan. And really, it's no problem. Do you want me to take… Ana, was it?" Hoping to be of some help, Taylor nodded toward the little girl who was in Ryan's arms still. She seemed rather drowsy.

"That would be great." Ryan gave a small smile, carefully handing off the little girl to Taylor. "I'll meet you in a few. Thanks a lot, Taylor." Then, dismissing himself, Ryan scurried off in the direction Stacie had left in. Taylor looked to Terrance, and Terrance glanced at Anya.

"Shall we walk?" Terrance slid Anya out of Taylor's arms and into his own. Then, taking her hand, he followed her lead down the hall toward the dining room.

* * *

_The challenging look was soon replaced with a soft smirk, and the only words escaping the brunette woman's lips were very simple. "The one and the only."_

There was no doubt in Troy Bolton's mind that this woman was the Sharpay Evans he'd known in high school. So, without further hesitation, the male pulled the rather petite woman in for a hug. It took her a few seconds to respond, but, just as he had expected, she soon wrapped her own arms around him. Both were quick to relax into the hug. Finally, after seven long years, they were together again.

But, before Troy had much of a chance to ask her how she'd been doing, a little girl's voice came down the hallway. "Mommy!" And, with out explanation, Sharpay pulled back with wide eyes. Spinning around, he watched as she starred down the hallway toward the voice. "Mommy!" At the sound of the voice again, Sharpay leaned forward a bit. It was long before a little blond girl came rushing around the corner. Running fast, she was soon at Sharpay, holding tightly to her legs. "Mommy!"

Mommy? Troy gave a rather puzzled look as he watched Sharpay react to the little girl. For some reason, she didn't seem very surprised by this. He, however, was suddenly full of questions. Was this little girl really Sharpay's? If so, was she married? Did she have other children? Oh, god, he had to keep up on their lives more.

"Anya… what in the world do you need? I thought you were with Uncle Ryan?" Sharpay's voice sounded rather upset, and startled. Also, slightly worried… but the expression on her face could tell anyone that this was nothing new. Clearly the little girl must have been just as much of a drama queen as her mother. And, Troy soon noticed, that she was almost a mirror resemblance of Sharpay when she had been little.

"No. Uncle Ryan ran off with some girl. Then, he handed me to Taylor and her flea-on-say Terry. Then, Terry started calling me Ana. And then-" The little girl seemed rushed, urgent almost. Sharpay hoisted her to her lap, with a small sigh. Running her fingers through the girl's hair she gave an apologetic look to Troy.

"Anya, please just slow down."

"But Mommy! Terry is scary!" Anya gasped. "So I _had_ to do it, Mommy! I had to."

Sharpay sighed once more and glanced to Troy. The poor man seemed beyond confused. Which, Sharpay couldn't help but to say, she was as well. "Had to do what, Anya?"

"I kicked him. Then, I came to find you." The little girl gave a slightly proud smile as she looked to her mother. Sharpay groaned, sliding her daughter off her lap and between her and Troy. She then placed her head in her hands. Boy would her own mother be happy when she heard this complaint from the guests.

But then, from beside her, she could hear her daughter scream. Looking up, she could see the little girl looking down the hallway, Troy chuckling, and… a black couple walking their way?

Without saying a word, and not even thinking about telling Anya to stop screaming, Sharpay just watched as the black couple approached them. The man looked annoyed… the woman looked… relieved? For some reason, the woman seemed to be looking right at them with her relieved expression… and it was only then that Sharpay realized just how familiar the woman looked.

"_Taylor?"_

* * *

**AN:**

Yay! I finally posted chapter 3. Sorry for the wait! I also apologize that it's so much shorter than the previous two chapters. haha. Also, I changed Chapter two's ending. A lot. I'd check that out. Chapter one also had some minor changes done, too. As for my other stories... I posted a new one; fanfiction deleted best friends :(; and I'll update the others soon.

Now please review so I update this one soon, as well! All comments, questions, or suggestions are welcomed. ;)


End file.
